


Notetaker Required

by lexigirl20



Category: Sterek - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Other, Sterek because there is nothing better, Written in response to Tumblr because it has become my life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-19
Updated: 2012-10-20
Packaged: 2017-11-16 14:50:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/540640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexigirl20/pseuds/lexigirl20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is fine. He doesn’t need help, and he certainly doesn’t want it. So his arm is a little broken, who cares?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Assistance Required

**Author's Note:**

> So this is written in response to the Bring your fandom to work idea that has been sprinting gleefully around on my blog. I am a notetaker at the college that I go to, and I take notes for students with disabilities. The disability can range from schizophrenia to dyslexia to a broken arm. I refer to the ADA Laws in this story, which are laws set down by the federal gov outlining the required services for a disabled person. As a notetaker you must be silent, uninvolved, and inconspicuous. As we all know, Stiles is none of these things. Which makes this all the more fun. I too have ADHD, which makes it hard for me to do my job on occasion, especially when I just want to shout out the right answer. Stiles will be experiencing these problems as well! :D I have decided to include the whole cast, and have no idea how involved this story is going to get. Nor do I know how many chapters this is going to be because it is all up to Stiles and Derek, and you know how much Stiles likes to talk. This story is not my fault, the blame is entirely Jeff Davis and his magic brain! I have no idea on the updating schedule, but I will be more likely to post often if I am hounded! I hope you enjoy, tata for now! :D

Derek is fine. He doesn’t need help, and he certainly doesn’t want it. So his arm is a little broken, who cares? 

Apparently the college does, and insists that he signs up for disability, no matter how temporary. Derek barely keeps a growl down at all the paperwork he has to get Laura to sign, another reminder that he’s bordering on helpless. When they tell him he’ll be assigned a notetaker for class Derek DOES growl, at the annoying head of the department Deaton. Deaton smiles and says that it’s college policy, and would be violating the ADA Laws if Derek was not to receive a notetaker. Derek huffs furiously and spits out an infuriated

“FINE. Can I at least know who I’ll be getting?” he asks bitterly. Deaton gives him a politly indifferent smile and says,  
“We’ll keep you posted.” 

It happens sooner than Derek expected, and it must be because Laura is hounding the office. Suddenly, he walks into class and there is this person, this KID in there that he’s seen around the school, but certainly doesn’t belong in this class. Derek glares at him as he sits next to him, not saying anything as the boy leans in to talk to him quietly. 

“Hi Derek! I’m your notetaker Stiles Stillinski! I know, it’s a weird name and there is no need to tell me cause believe me, I’ve heard it before. So, your arm huh? Man that sucks! I’ve never had the misfortune of breaking a limb before, when really when you think about it is kind of amazing due to the fact that I’m accident prone! Scott always says, oh that’s my best friend, says that someone MUST be looking out for me after all the times I’ve fallen down the stairs, crashed into something, been hit by something. And I say well Scott at least I’m not a total non smart nerd like you. All the nerdiness without the smartness benefit you know? So, do you like this class? I’ve notetaken for it a couple times, maybe I’ll take it next semester it’s really interesting! I love history, and Professor Logan is awesome! So..mpkfdjha” 

Stiles was cut off as Derek frantically put his hand over Stiles’ mouth in an attempt to silence him. Stiles’ eyes were wide as Derek made no motion to remove his hand. Derek made an angry noise as Stiles tongue licked a wet stripe across his hand, causing him to remove it quickly. Stiles gulped, grinning mischievously as Derek wiped his hand off on his jeans. Derek quickly began speaking, in a desperate attempt to stop another flood of words from the odd boy.

“Yes, I’m Derek, this is also the first bone I’ve broken. I love history, and Professor Logan happens to be my favorite teacher. This class is interesting and involved, though I liked her History of mythology better. I wouldn’t know about the nerdiness, one because I do not know your friend Scott and two because I am not a nerd. Lastly, I don’t WANT a notetaker, nor do I need one. So if you could please just focus on the class and refrain from talking to me unless necessary that would be great.” Derek said in a rush, feeling uncharacteristically guilty as the look in Stiles’ eyes became sadder when Derek mentioned no talking. 

“Oh. Well, dude I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to, you know, BOTHER you.” Stiles muttered, focusing on taking out his paper and multiple highlighters, refusing to look at Derek. Derek groaned inwardly, wondering how this guy that he barely knew could make him feel so guilty about being himself. 

“Look, if you want to talk to me it’s fine. I’m just not really used to it.” Derek said sullenly. Stiles looked up at him quickly, eyes shining, yet sad in a way that Derek refused to dwell on. Stiles opened his mouth to say something else, but Professor Logan addressed the class, ready to begin.


	2. Blackmail and Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek is forced to accept more help, and someone is revealed as a creepy creeper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here it tis my lovely readers! Thankfully this is progressing nicely, and the characters will continue to work with me. Comments are always appreciated!

Derek listened carefully, fingers twitching in frustration that he couldn’t write down anything from the lecture. He glanced over at Stiles, peeking over his hand to see if he got it all. Whenever Stiles caught him watching his hand he’d poke him in the arm and whisper

“Derek! Pay attention!” before continuing to write. Disgruntled, Derek looked back at the teacher and the notes on the slides. He didn’t participate much, something that he knew Professor Logan was disappointed about, but Derek had never enjoyed public speaking. Stiles on the other hand was apparently always involved in class, because Derek watched as he bit his bottom lip to keep himself quiet. Derek watched in wonderment as Stiles whispered the answers to himself, even scoffing quietly when a student got it horribly wrong. How Stiles managed to be more involved in the class then Derek when he wasn’t even in it baffled Derek. 

Class was 2 hours, and it had never seemed to drag on and on until he had broken his arm. After that it had been torture. Today though, Derek was shocked when Professor Logan wrapped up the class. As he tried to figure out where the time had gone, he looked at Stiles to see him in a flurry of motion. Stiles was capping highlighters, ripping off the second copy of his notes, stuffing stuff into his notebook, all while humming to himself. 

“Okay, here they are! I know they are fabulous, so there is no need to rave over them, trust me, I know.” Stiles sassed, handing Derek his notes with a smile and laugh. Derek scowled and took them out of Stiles’ hands, looking them over critically. He ignored Stiles’ awkward fidgeting as he raised a surprised eyebrow at the accuracy. They were surprisingly written in the same style of his own, admittedly with a lot more highlighters though. He flipped through the 7 pages, making sure to look at everything. He didn’t see the HW assignment, and was about to mention it when he saw that Stiles had written it in the margin of the first page with a star and highlighted it. Pleased, but unwillingly to show it, Derek looked up and said, 

“These are good Stiles.” in what he thought was a neutral tone. So he was shocked when Stiles smiled widely and ducked his head, a blush on his face.

“Thanks Derek. I mean, I haven’t been doing this that long. I do what I usually do, without all the special notes and occasional unintelligible scrawl.” Stiles said cheerfully, getting up and pushing in his seat. Derek followed suit, moving to grab his backpack and realizing that his arm was in a cast he glowered for a minute, glaring at his things. He looked up sharply when Stiles giggled, glaring at him angrily. 

“DUDE. Your face when you realized you had just moved your body and not accomplishing anything!” Stiles giggled, stuffing his hand in his mouth to try to stop laughing. Derek glared, then gave a little smirk as Stiles tripped over the desk. 

“Shut up Derek.” Stiles admonished, gabbing his finger in his direction. “Come on cripple.” Stiles said with a smirk, “Need me to open the door for you?” Derek growled as he followed. 

“So, how you getting home?” Stiles asked Derek as they walked down the hallway. 

“Run.” Derek stated shortly, focusing on not bumping his arm into others. 

“Run?!” Stiles exclaimed. “How far away do you live?” Stiles asked earnestly as they descended the stairs. 

Derek scoffed, “Only about 10 miles, it’s no big thing. I run further than that in the mornings.” Stiles groaned, and Derek looked at him sideways, curious as to what could be wrong with him. 

“Dude! You do know you are not supposed to run vigorously with your arm in a cast right?” Stiles said incredulously, face scrunched up in disbelief, like he just couldn’t understand how Derek didn’t know that. 

“What? That’s ridiculous Stiles. How are you the expert on broken bones anyway?” Derek drawled condescendingly. Stiles didn’t take offense though, leaning further into Derek’s space.

“Dude, my best bro Scott has broken like, practically every large bone in his body. And his mom, who is terrifying by the way, avoid her when she’s angry, is the head nurse in the ER. So you know, free tutorial on what to do when bones are broken.” Stiles rambled happily, arms gesturing to emphasize his point. Derek found his facial expressions and erratic, yet somehow smooth movements as he talked about something. Derek was so involved in watching the boy that he failed to notice that Stiles had led him to this ancient dinosaur of a jeep. 

“Stiles. You are NOT taking me home. This thing looks like a deathtrap waiting to happen. You don’t seriously expect me to get in it. The vibrations alone would hurt me, not even mentioning my reputation.” Derek smirked at the hurt look on Stiles’ face. Derek frowned when it turned to one of superiority. 

“Really now? Is that how you feel?” Stiles asked innocently. 

“Yes, yes it is.” Derek stated firmly. 

“Okay… Wouldn’t want to have to call Laura and tell her that you’re not following doctors’ orders.” Stiles waved his phone in front of Derek’s face smugly. Derek growled, making a grab for Stiles’ phone, huffing when Stiles jerked his hand away. 

“How exactly do you have Laura’s number?” Derek asked through clenched teeth.

“Deaton gave it to me, she said that you would cause trouble and to be forceful with you if you didn’t want to behave.” Stiles said gleefully, climbing into his jeep. Derek scowled as Stiles gestured for him to get in. Derek sighed in resignation, climbing in carefully. 

“Alright dude!! So, where am I going?” Stiles asked as he bounced enthusiastically in his seat as he turned the corner. 

“You know the old mansion way back in the woods?” Derek asked sullenly. 

“Yep! Why?” Stiles asked.

“That’s my house.”

“WHAT?! Really, I mean, wow. That is so, um weird. I mean, ahem. I’ve never been there so you should probably tell me how to get there.” Stiles chuckled nervously, hand tugging at the collar of his shirt as his full attention was suddenly on the road. Derek glared at him suspiciously, and smoothly questioned

“Really? Are you sure.” Stiles glanced out the corner of his eye at Derek’s innocent look, and broke quickly blurting out

“Okay! Fine alright, YES! I have been out in the woods a lot, when I shouldn’t be!” 

“And why would that be?” Derek questioned, getting distracted by the sight of the boy switching gears smoothly, long fingers wrapping around the clutch. Derek looked up when Stiles failed to answer, and started at the blush on the boys face, the redness of his lip as he bit it to keep from answering. 

“Stiles. Tell me.” Derek ordered. 

“Okay! Fine! I may, have had a crush on someone who lives there.” Stiles murmured under his breath. Derek scowled. 

“Was it Laura?” He asked harshly. He was shocked when Stiles blush deepened, spreading to his ears and neck. 

“Ah, definitely not. She doesn’t exactly have the right equipment to attract my attention.” Stiles scoffed. Derek grinned inwardly, pleased at the news that Stiles was gay. Then he started, realizing the only person Stiles could have been watching is him. He thought back, wondering if he had seen Stiles in the woods before when he was running. He can’t remember ever seeing him, and he knew he would’ve remembered a trespasser so young. He did remember the feeling of being watched however, yet never seeing anyone. Derek smirked, 

“Wait. Were you watching me run?” Derek asked with a small grin. 

“WHAT?! Are you crazy? Who even does that I mean, that is so creepy creeper.” Stiles blurted out, avoiding Derek’s eyes. 

“Stiles?”

“Oh look, you’re home! Out you go!” Stiles threw the gear into park, gesturing for Derek to get out. 

“Wait, aren’t you signed up as my scribe as well?” Derek asked curious. He smiled at Stiles’ groan. 

“Why yes. Yes I am. Lucky me.” Stiles said, face shoved into his steering wheel. 

“Seems you are lucky, because I need to get this homework done.” Derek stated grinning broadly. “So, come on Stiles, got to get on these assignments.” Derek climbed out of the jeep with much more excitement then a few minutes ago. The groan from Stiles made his grin grow even wider, as Stiles followed behind him, staring up at the house with undisguised anticipation. Derek opened the front door awkwardly, gesturing for Stiles to go in before him. He laughed when Stiles glared and asked,

“Why does this feel like you’ve lead me here to eat me up?”

“Only if you’re really good.” Derek whispered in Stiles ear, chuckling as he stumbled into the house, shutting the door behind them.


End file.
